


Torrid Dream

by Faendryl



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Canon, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faendryl/pseuds/Faendryl
Summary: A thirsty, young sailor meets a fine young man at the tavern and they have some fun. (More like, Vasco can't forget that encounter and has the same recurring hot dream every now and then.)
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Torrid Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Well, initially I wanted to write a full fic with this a the beginning... However, I am not sure if I am able to do so and if even anyone wants to read that anyway. Sooo, I'm just throwing out this... maybe it stays a Smut One-Shot or maybe not, depends on my motivation and imagination... ^^

“Oh, come on please, my dearest cousin?” Constantin looked at De Sardet with sad puppy eyes, as he asked him again to accompany him into the city for one of his ‘tavern hopping nights’.

De Sardet shook his head and sighed. He wasn’t the type for excessive partying and preferred to sit down in his armchair and read a book or something.

“We still have about two years until we can flee from this place. Two years are enough time to read your damn books. And it’s not like you need to read them anyway, you’re already a walking encyclopaedia. So, please?” Constantin tried again.

The blonde hung his head low and sighed again. He wanted to cry, because he knew he couldn’t win this time.

De Sardet raised his hands in defeat. “Fine. But I won’t stay long, and I won’t rescue you from a fight, if you should start one unnecessarily,” He exclaimed and turned around to leave the room. Before he reached the door, someone jumped him from behind and embraced him with arms and legs.

“Thank you so much, dearest!” Constantin almost squealed and slid down, dashing past him to open the door.

De Sardet made an ‘I’m going to cry’ face again and stepped through the door and shut it behind him.

They were out about two and a half hours, when De Sardet couldn’t find Constantin anywhere. He was next to him just a moment ago, but he couldn’t see him anywhere nearby. So, De Sardet tried his luck at the nearby tavern, where he wasn’t either. De Sardet just hoped, that his cousin wouldn’t have gone into the sublevels of the tavern.

“God, please, no!” De Sardet whispered to himself and decided to sit down at one of the tables for now. It wasn’t the main Coin Tavern of Sérène, a smaller establishment, which was packed with sailors, judging by their way of pronouncing things and the occasional tattooed face.

“How did I end up in a Naut tavern?” De Sardet frowned to himself and sighed again.

Then he looked at the bar and thought to himself, “I could really need a drink right about now.”

That is when someone else approached him, “Aye, what do we have ‘ere. Yer not a sailor, boy are ya?”

De Sardet looked up and straight into a weathered face of an older Naut as it seemed. The blonde shook his head.

“Ah, no I’m not. I apologize, if I am not allowed to be here. I will take my leave,” De Sardet said.

He was getting uncomfortable too, because there were a few new people, who looked all similar to the one talking to De Sardet and he didn’t like the look on their faces.

Suddenly, a kind of strict voice said, “Leave him be.”

A younger Naut was shoving the older ones away and looked straight into De Sardet’s eyes with a frown on his face.

Vasco noticed some of the older sailors to surround a specific table at the tavern, that often-meant trouble, so he intervened. What he didn’t except was to find a stunning looking young man sitting there.

He had white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which reminded him of the clear sky. Judging by his clothing he wasn’t your usual folk, maybe someone of the better situated people of Sérène. However, he asked himself what someone like him would be doing here.

“Thank you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here, I will leave,” The blonde young man said and was about to get up.

Vasco smiled at him and asked, “Why were you here anyway?”

The other young man sighed and shook his head, a hint of tiredness and defeat in his expression.

“I didn’t want to go out, but a friend insisted. However, my friend tends to… get distracted or into trouble. One moment he was right beside me and the next he just vanished, nowhere to be found. I thought I’d search for him at the nearest tavern, unfortunately, he wasn’t here…,” De Sardet said and shrugged.

-

_Bright blue eyes, silvery white hair, perfectly full lips. Those lips devouring his with fiery need and want. Slender but firm hands grabbing, stroking him, pulling on clothes. It was chilly and dark outside, but their bodies were burning, not caring for anyone to see them._

_Hands exploring his body, shoving up his shirt, stroking over the middle of his pants. His straining bulge begging to be released. Tongues twisting, dancing with each other, then teeth exploring his jaw, down his neck. Nibbling, biting, sucking. Soft lips kissing a path, sharp teeth scraping his sensitive skin, then a wet and hot tongue trailing over the bruise. Moans, whines, groans. No words, just sounds, feelings._

_Lips locking again, tongues battling, passionately devouring one another. Heat thriving through their bodies, more, he needed more. His hands exploring the soft pale skin, ripping apart clothes, doesn’t care what they are worth. He needs to feel the other. Calloused hands stroking over unblemished, soft but damp skin. Smells so good, like earth and flowers, sandalwood and orchids. His lips and tongue are exploring that pale skin now, tastes even better than he smells._

_Suddenly his back hits the wall behind him, someone vanishing in front of him, to appear again between his legs. His pants get pulled down, his straining cock springing free. He groans, the chilly air feels stingy on his wet, dripping cock but not for long, it gets buried deep into a hot, wet mouth. An agile tongue swirling around it, licking its slit, then pressing down the length. The silvery white-haired head is moving up and down, slender fingers are gripping his thighs for purchase._

_His cock gets buried deeper and deeper, suddenly pleasurable sensation of a contracting throat. First just the tip, then the rest until he is buried inside that skilled mouth to the hilt. His hands tangled in that soft bright hair, pressing down on the head, keeping it in place. Feels too good, then he loosened the grip. Panting, coughing, then back at it again. Plunging his cock deep into that throat, then sliding back out._

_H_ _e looks down, to meet half-lidded, lust darkened eyes, rolled back because of immense pleasure. Those bright blue eyes, focusing on his golden ones, pleading for more. His grip tightens, pulling up that beautiful sight, kissing the reddened lips and turning the broad but lean frame around. Fingers are tapping against the soft lips, getting sucked into the wet heat, then licked carefully by the skilled tongue. Slipping out, to lubricate something else. Spreading the squishy, round cheeks, burring the fingers between them, pressing against a puckering hole. Then sliding in, twisting, scissoring to spread it, loosen and open it up. Moans escaping the beautiful being in front of him. Hips moving on their own, pressing back against his fingers, asking for more._

_Smearing his pre-cum all over his length and getting some more saliva to prepare, then his tip teased the puckering hole, which now is slightly gaping, when it is open, he presses forward. Entering the tight heat with his tip. Groaning, so tight, almost still too tight, but he can’t wait and the other wants more too. He shoves a little more, waiting for the hole to adjust. Then pushing further. Then he’s fully sheathed inside. Panting, grabbing a fistful of white hair, pulling him up._

_Then hips start thrusting. First a slow pace, then faster. Someone begging for harder and deeper. He complies. Moving his hips in a rougher pace, scraping his teeth over the pale neck, his hands grabbing slender hips, probably bruising but he just gets louder moans of pleasure as an answer. His movements get even faster, he adjusts the angle to thrust even deeper inside, hitting the right spot, when a cry of pleasure escapes the other. His hips thrusting mercilessly, aiming for the spot every time._

_The body in his hands starting to come undone. He feels the muscles tensing, the walls around his cock tightening. He doesn’t stop thrusting into that delicious heat. His hips don’t stop, even when the other spurts out streams and streams of release, his walls clenching down hard. He grips the hips harder, his movements getting erratic, then the almost painful feeling, like his groins get torn apart, but it’s just his most needed release coming over him and spurting out into that tight heat._

_He’s gasping for air, biting into the neck in front of him, leaving marks all over that pale skin. Grunting, moaning, riding out his high. A pale frame collapsing into him, panting, half lidded eyes looking up into his. “Thank you,” An angelic voice said._

Vasco sat up panting, again that fucking dream. If it were just a dream, it was more like a memory he couldn’t get out of his mind. They hadn’t talked much beforehand, but that damn lad had pushed all the right buttons on Vasco. He was pretty, could suck like a god and take cock like a champ. And those eyes, as if they would see right through you, seeing all of you.

Fuck, he didn’t even know his name! But he remembered him being from Sérène, where he was docking right now again, because he had the mission to bring the son of prince d’Orsay and some other of his people to the island of Teer Fradee. However, he never truly swayed from the port and was sure, that he wouldn’t meet that person ever again. Also, Sérène was struck by the Malichor maybe that guy already died.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, English is not my first language.


End file.
